Married Mischief
by SIGF
Summary: Just a Mist/Boyd fluff fic. Only read on if you like the idea of Mist and Boyd as a couple. Spoilers for some FE10 character epilogues are included.


**Title: **Married Mischief  
**Author: **sigf  
**Summary:** A one-shot showing what married life between Boyd and Mist might be like.  
**Status:** Complete  
**Spoilers: **Mist and Boyd's character epilogues from FE10: Radiant Dawn.  
**Length:** About 2,500  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem, and if I did I'm sure the series would be less awesome.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** There are so few Mist/Boyd stories out there that I felt compelled to write this. It's just a total fluff fic (with a tiny bit of drama thrown in for good measure), so don't expect anything too deep or exciting. Also, it contains some light sexual activity, so don't read it if that bothers you!

This story is based on the Mist/Boyd paired ending, in which they end up married. Their relationship in PoR contained a lot of teasing, while in RD they were very sweet to each other, so I tried to include both elements here. Sorry if you think they ended up OOC, though. Also, Boyd's dedication to his training is based on his character epilogue. Okay, that's it, I hope this story doesn't suck too badly :).

* * *

When Boyd walked into their bedroom, Mist could immediately tell that he'd had a rough day. Not only was he covered in a thick layer of sweat, but his shoulders were hunched in a way that indicated his exhaustion.

"Hey, Mist," the reaver said tiredly, giving his wife a light kiss on the forehead.

"Boyd… what were you doing? You look terrible," she observed with a frown. "Here, let me get that for you," she said, grabbing his axe. Forgetting how heavy his weapon was, she almost fell to the floor when she relieved him of its weight. Fortunately, Boyd was too tired to notice, or he'd never let her hear the end of that.

Instead, he merely responded with a "thanks" and then sat down on the bed to take off his boots. "I _feel_ terrible, too," he said. "I've been training all night."

"Training, at this hour?" Mist asked, her frown deepening. He'd been working himself so hard lately.

"Well, yeah, you know. Ike beat me in that practice match the other day, and I want to be the best Greil Mercenary there is, so I had to train," he explained.

Mist rolled her eyes. The male ego was not something to be messed with, especially Boyd's. Ashera forbid he actually lose against Ike. "I don't think I've ever been this sore," Boyd groaned, rubbing at his back muscles. "Actually, there _was_ one other time…"

Mist was about to ask him when that was, but he gave her a suggestive look indicating exactly what he meant. Turning bright pink with embarrassment, she smiled shyly at him. They _did_ have quite a busy honeymoon last year...

"Oh, is that so?" Mist asked, moving toward him. "Well then, I know just how to make you feel better." Kneeling behind him on the bed, she started to massage his back and shoulder muscles with her tiny hands.

"Ah, that feels so good," Boyd moaned.

As much as she hated to admit it, the noises he was making were putting wayward thoughts into her mind. "You know," Mist said as casually as possible, "This would be a lot easier if you weren't still wearing this silly armor." She reached her arms around his torso and unbuckled the straps that were holding his shoulder guards in place. She then pulled off the metal pads and placed them gently on the table next to the bed.

"That's better," Mist remarked , and resumed her massage, this time moving her hands up to his neck. "You might as well get more comfortable, though," she added nonchalantly, tugging at his shirt.

He merely mumbled in agreement, and Mist smiled at how subordinate he was being at the moment. Pulling his sweaty garment over his head, she discarded it casually on the floor. '_I'll wash it in the morning_,' she thought, all but licking her lips as she stared at her husband's chiseled body.

She brought her fingers back to his muscles and firmly kneaded the knots that were there. "You're too good to me," Boyd sighed, already feeling better from her touch.

"I know," Mist responded, and she continued to soothe her weary husband with her hands.

"Boyd?" she asked after a few long moments.

"Hmm?" he replied, sounding as if he were in a trance of some kind.

"I was thinking, if you're not too tired… maybe we could… _you know_," she suggested demurely.

His muscles immediately tensed under her hands and his eyes shot open as if he had been jolted awake. Before Mist could even register any of this, he turned around and practically tackled her onto the bed.

"I'm _never_ too tired for _that_," he said with a boyish grin, and Mist rolled her eyes for the second time that night.

"Ugh, you're such a man," she complained.

"Why, thank you," he responded, deciding to take her insult as a compliment. They weren't far along in their endeavors, though, before Boyd muttered, "You know, you're about as subtle as a sledgehammer."

"Huh? What?" Mist said, barely able to pay attention to his words as his hands slowly caressed her inner thigh.

"_You'll be more comfortable with your shirt off_," he mocked while pushing her dress up. "Next time, just save the small talk and throw yourself at me, okay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mist lied, gritting her teeth with irritation. She pulled her skirt back down and glared at him, suddenly a lot less 'in the mood' than she was only moments ago.

"Oh, come off it," he said, grinning widely. "It's okay, you don't have to be ashamed. I'm clearly impossible to resist," he said cockily, flexing his muscles to emphasize his point.

"No, you're insufferable, that's what you are," Mist said angrily, pushing him off of her.

"Aw, come on Mist, don't be like that," Boyd protested, trying to pacify his seething wife. "You know I was just kidding."

"Very funny," Mist said sarcastically and shoved her body underneath the bedsheets to add another layer of fabric between them. "You can laugh about it while you take a cold bath, then. Goodnight." Turning so that she was no longer facing her husband, Mist made her way to the corner of the bed.

The room was completely silent for a few minutes, but soon enough she felt Boyd sidling up beside her. "Don't even think about it," she said coldly, but her frosty disposition wasn't about to detract him.

"I'm sorry, babe," he said, playing with the hem of her dress. "Will you let me make it up to you?" he asked. "I promise it'll be worth your while."

Mist was about to reject his advances, not wanting to make this easy on him, when a wicked thought crossed her mind. She'd make sure she got the last laugh tonight—Boyd's ego needed to be brought down a peg or two. "Fine, Boyd," she relented. "Make it worth my while."

He seemed surprised that she gave in so quickly, but the reaver wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Pulling the sheets away and positioning himself above her, he slowly pulled up her dress again so that only her panties were covering the bottom half of her body. Moving his mouth to her belly button, he slowly kissed a trail down toward her inner thigh.

Mist moaned with pleasure as Boyd eventually teased her with his tongue, clutching at the covers every time he touched a particularly sensitive spot. "Mmm, yes," she purred as he continued to work his magic. It felt so good that she almost abandoned her plan, but when she remembered her wounded pride, she firmed in her resolve. "Oh, _Rolf_!" she finally cried out, smirking triumphantly when her husband froze completely.

Even though her body was throbbing with desire, she couldn't help but giggle mischievously as Boyd remained still. Once he realized that she was just playing a mean trick on him, Boyd pulled away, clearly unamused. "You really can be a jerk sometimes, Mist, you know that?" he scowled. Rolling off of her, he sat on the edge of the bed, both angry and hurt by her tasteless joke.

"Oh come on, you deserved it!" Mist said with a laugh, moving closer to him. "Besides," she whispered seductively into his ear once she reached her destination, "Now it's _my_ turn to make it up to _you_."

She slipped her hand underneath the waistband of his pants, slowly thrusting it between his legs; but, to her surprise, he pulled her arm away and then shrugged her off of him. "Wow, you really _are_ mad," she remarked, but he only grunted in response.

Frowning, she left the bed and knelt in front of him, putting a hand on each knee. "I really am sorry, Boyd," she said sincerely, but he only looked away. "Boyd?" she asked questioningly, to no avail. "Talk to me, please," she begged, but when he continued to ignore her pleas, her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Ugh, don't do that," he said, gesturing at her face. "You know I hate it when you do that." Despite himself, he moved his hands to her cheeks and gently wiped away the falling moisture.

She nestled her right cheek into his left hand, sniffling a bit as she felt the coldness of his wedding band on her skin. "I know it was a mean joke," she said, "But we always tease each other and say silly stuff like that. Why did you get so mad this time?" she asked curiously. Her big, innocent eyes pierced through his, and he couldn't help but break her gaze.

"Isn't it obvious?" he muttered, so that she had to strain to hear him. "I mean, of all the names to say, did you have to say _his_?"

"Huh?" Mist asked, confused. "You mean, Rolf?"

"Yeah, _Rolf_," Boyd said, clenching his jaw at the name. "Mist, be honest with me," he said, forcing himself to look at her again. "Do you have feelings for my brother?"

The question shocked Mist so much that her jaw actually fell open. At first, she thought this was an attempt by Boyd to tease her, but the look on his face told her that he was serious.

Mistaking her gaping silence as a 'deer caught in headlights' response, Boyd shook his head dejectedly. "I knew it," he sighed. Lightly pushing her hands away from his knees, he got up and headed for the door.

"Boyd, wait!" Mist called. He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to look at her. "You can't be serious?" she asked, wondering how her little joke had gotten so out of hand.

"Don't worry, Mist. If you want to be with Rolf, I won't stand in your way," he said, and she could swear that she heard his voice cracking. "No hard feelings." He then continued to walk to the door, but she got to it first and blocked his exit.

"Boyd, are you crazy?" Mist yelled somewhat frantically. "You're my husband. _You_. Now, I'd appreciate it if you would man up and act like it," she said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Man up?" he asked, his eyes now aflame with anger.

'_There, that's more like it_,' she thought. _This_ she was used to.

"You pour your heart out to me, telling me that you're in love with my brother, and I'm supposed to just 'man up?'" he asked incredulously. "I try to be a good guy about it, I try to be noble, and that's all you have to say to me?"

"I did _what_?" Mist asked, her eyes widening in pure bafflement. "Are you certifiable? Were we just having the same conversation? I never said anything of the sort!"

"Oh believe me, dear _wife_," he responded, almost snarling at the word 'wife.' "Your silence spoke volumes. You couldn't have looked guiltier if you tried."

"No, _husband_," she shouted right back at him. "Your insecurities have clearly caused you to hallucinate. But really, it's truly comforting to know that you'd rather lose me to your brother than put up any kind of fight. I'm starting to think that _you_ want out of this marriage. You certainly jumped at the chance when you saw a convenient opportunity," she huffed.

He was silent for a few moments, but then he sighed and looked away from her. "It's not that, Mist," he said quietly. "I just want you to be happy," he said, returning his gaze to her face.

His expression was full of so much love that her heart melted right there on the spot. Any anger she felt towards him immediately evaporated. "Oh, Boyd," she sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him back toward the bed. She sat down and motioned for him to do the same next to her.

Once he did, she took a deep breath and said, "You need to listen to me, Boyd. I love Rolf," she said, but when she saw him flinch she quickly added, "Like a brother. But I'm _in love_ with you. It's always been you, you big idiot," she told him softly.

Boyd sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. His breath sent shivers throughout her body, but she knew this wasn't an appropriate moment to attack him with her mouth. It took all her self-control to resist the temptation, but she knew that resolving this issue was more important at the moment than her hormonal desires.

"I'm sorry, Mist," he said into her neck, and she wondered if he knew the effect that he was having on her. "Shinon's been putting some stupid ideas in my head lately, and I guess I let him get to me."

'_Note to self: Introduce Shinon to my Sonic Sword_,' Mist thought. "It's okay," she replied with a smile. "Hopefully you'll know better than to listen to Shinon in the future. I mean, me and Rolf? That's just silly," she said lightly. "Now, Oscar, on the other hand…" she trailed off, biting her lip and faking a look of deep thought.

"Did I ever tell you that you're a big jerk?" Boyd asked, and Mist laughed happily.

"More times than I can count," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"C'mere, you," he said, making her squeal as he grabbed her and pushed her down roughly onto the bed. "I'm going to have my way with you right now, and by the time I'm through, you won't even be able to talk _at all_, let alone say another man's name.

"That better be a promise," Mist challenged, and he began to move his mouth toward hers. "Boyd?" she asked quietly, causing him to stop his downward motion and look into her eyes. "I love you, you know," she finished, sighing contentedly.

"Yeah, I know," he responded and smiled back at her. "I love you too," he said, kissing her sweetly. "Even though you drive me crazy most of the time," he added with a smirk.

"You drive me crazy _all_ of the time, you big oaf," Mist countered. "But, that's _why_ I love you." Boyd captured her mouth in his hungrily, and slowly moved his hands down the length of her body. Mist may have won the battle of words tonight, but he'd show her that there were other, more effective ways to tease someone.

Surely enough, after that night, Mist never again poked fun at Boyd before they made love.


End file.
